En ésta no
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Tal vez en otra vida podrían decirse todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, podrían dormir sin preocupaciones envueltos por la calidez del cuerpo contrario y despertar en la misma cama sin miedo a que ese sea el último día de sus vidas. Y podrían amarse libremente… Tal vez en otra vida, pero en ésta no.


Justo estaba terminando de escribir esto cuando salieron los spoilers de este mes. Realmente pensé en no publicarlo aún, pero ya que no está relacionado con el capítulo o los acontecimientos recientes decidí no posponerlo. Esta historia está basada en la canción "En esta no" de Sin Bandera, la escuché tanto que el fic se escribió sólo y va perfecta para acompañar la lectura. Espero que les guste, al menos en este fic nadie muere XD

Por favor lean las notas al final.

Este fic está dedicado a Izuspp, yo estaba deprimida, escuchando musica que me deprimía más, y entonces leí tu historia que acabó de romperme el corazón, y así acabe escribiendo esto. Espero que te guste.

Advertencias: Drama y corazones rotos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **En ésta no**

—Deja de insistir. Y no pongas esa cara, no va contigo.

El capitán le observó desde arriba con su expresión siempre imperturbable mientras Erwin clavaba su mirada en sus ojos en busca de algo que le devolviera la esperanza. Rabia, odio, lástima, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor, pero lo único que encontró fue indiferencia. Ni siquiera intentó ocultar el dolor que le provocaba. Le había abierto su corazón y había sido rechazado, no había nada más.

Ambos eran conscientes de su posición, eran tan distintos que se complementaban a la perfección, tal vez por eso Erwin había creído que el amor que crecía en su pecho lo hacía también en el de Levi, deseaba tanto ser correspondido que su rechazo le había tomado por sorpresa, haciéndole perder la compostura al grado de suplicarle una oportunidad de demostrarle que lo que sentía era real, pero Levi se mantuvo firme.

—Entiendo, discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo.

Levi asintió en silencio y abandonó la oficina sin mirarle. Lo que menos quería era ver esa expresión en su rostro, Erwin no merecía sufrir por su culpa.

Apenas se cerraron las puertas, Erwin se recostó en la silla que había estado ocupando, mirando perdidamente al techo. Levi tenía razón, él no podía permitirse estar triste por algo así, como comandante, tenía que mantenerse firme para guiar a sus hombres a la victoria, tenía que ocultar su lado humano y enterrar esos sentimientos que le venían causando problemas desde un tiempo atrás.

Tal vez había sido lo mejor. Honestamente no esperaba ser rechazado por Levi cuando le habló de lo que sentía por él, pero tenía que aceptar, aunque doliera, que había sido lo mejor incluso para él, pues ahora ya no tendría esos pensamientos rondando su mente durante la batalla. No se distraería pensando en él mientras elaboraba nuevas estrategias, ni pasaría noches en vela tratando de aliviar el deseo que ardía en su interior y tampoco soñaría despierto con el sabor de sus labios. Todo sería mejor ahora que todo eso había terminado.

Ya no podía recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba así, viviendo de ilusiones a pesar de los tiempos difíciles que estaban atravesando. Cubrió sus ojos con su único brazo, secando las lágrimas traicioneras que habían salido de sus ojos sin permiso. Había soñado toda una vida juntos y ahora esas ilusiones, tan rápido como habían nacido, morían una a una sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Deseaba tanto estar a su lado… decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, recorrer su suave piel con sus labios, acariciar sus cicatrices ganadas en batalla, besar sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello, hacerle el amor cada noche… Erwin ansiaba despertar a su lado cada uno de los días que le quedaban. Así fueran solo unos días o varios años, Erwin quería ver el tiempo pasar junto a él.

Para su desgracia, Erwin era consciente de que esos mismos pensamientos que le daban esperanza en los peores momentos, también le estaban distrayendo de sus obligaciones como comandante. En ese momento, con la cabeza fría y el corazón destrozado, se preguntaba cómo había podido dejarse llevar de esa forma, sabiendo que ellos no eran como el resto del mundo. Los dos hombres más importantes de la legión no tenían derecho a preocuparse por asuntos tan banales. Eso estaba reservado a los humanos, y ellos ya habían renunciado a su humanidad.

Sí, el comandante había soñado con un mundo libre donde él y Levi pudieran explorar libremente, recorrer ese nuevo mundo por el que habían sacrificado tanto y saborear la libertar que tanto anhelaban. Que infantil.

Con un profundo respiro decidió que era momento de reponerse, de volver a ser el hombre en quien sus hombres confiaban al grado de sacrificarse por sus ideales. No habría más ilusiones en su mente. Su historia de amor había terminado sin siquiera comenzar.

* * *

Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la puerta de su habitación, Levi se preguntaba por qué ese hombre se empeñaba en hacer las cosas más complicadas para ambos. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? No iba a lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo lo que sentía, él mismo llevaba años experimentándolo. Ese no era él, eso no iba a pasar.

Él sabía de sus sentimientos sin necesidad de que Erwin se lo dijera, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos, y no necesitaba observar demasiado para darse cuenta de que su expresión se suavizaba sólo para él. Ni siquiera entendía como era que nadie más parecía notar la actitud de Erwin hacia él, aunque agradecía que no lo hicieran, qué pensarían sus hombres si veían al comandante dejándose llevar por un sentimiento tan molesto como el amor. Necesitaba cuidar la imagen de ese hombre o los demás le perderían el respeto, y Levi no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Levi no le odiaba. Ni siquiera estaba molesto con Erwin, por lo que mirarle con indiferencia mientras promulgaba su amor por él había sido todo un reto, al igual que lo había sido tener que morder su lengua mientras salía de su oficina para contener las palabras que le ahogaban en su lucha por salir.

No era culpa de nadie, ellos no eligieron esa vida que les prohibía sucumbir ante las emociones que todos los demás podían disfrutar libremente. Esa vida no era para ellos. Nunca se tomarían de las manos mientras se decían lo mucho que querían al otro, ni se mirarían a los ojos con ternura y mucho menos compartirían ese futuro feliz con el que todo el mundo soñaba. Ellos no tenían derecho a soñar.

Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, pero Levi no iba a llorar. Aunque dolía, aunque su corazón rogara por corresponderle y él mismo muriera por entregarse a Erwin, no iba a ceder. Al menos uno de ellos tenía que mantenerse firme y ponerle fin a esa situación que sólo les estaba trayendo problemas.

Nunca dejaría de amarlo, de eso estaba seguro, pero llegado el momento en que alguno de ellos tuviera que entregar su vida por la humanidad, no quería que los sentimientos se antepusieran a su deber. Nunca dudaría en dar su vida por Erwin, pero sólo si él así se lo ordenaba, dejarse llevar por las emociones no era algo que fuera a permitirse.

Abrazando sus rodillas, cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar la expresión llena de dolor de Erwin, odiándose por ser quien había provocado esos sentimientos. Jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría, pero iba a extrañar las sonrisas que Erwin le dedicaba discretamente. Seguramente nunca le perdonaría el haberlo rechazado.

Ambos estarían bien, tenían que estarlo por los demás, por su causa, porque venían cosas peores, porque era lo mejor para todos. No había tiempo tampoco para rencores. Esa era la vida que les había tocado y Levi sabía que no tenían mucho como para desperdiciarlo en esas cosas.

Levi sabía que Erwin estaba sufriendo mucho más que él, pero le conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que se vieran, todo volvería a ser como antes. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, porque justo así era. Entre ellos nunca podría haber nada más.

* * *

 _Tal vez en otra vida._ Pensaban ambos hombres esa misma noche, mientras miraban la luna desde sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque por dentro morían por estar juntos.

Eran momentos difíciles, ambos sabían que necesitaban enfocar todas sus energías en ganar esa guerra, así como eran conscientes que sus vidas eran cortas. Probablemente ni siquiera estarían allí cuando la humanidad recuperara su libertad, el poco tiempo que tenían no lo podían desaprovechar. Ya habría tiempo después para ser humanos, en otro momento, en otra vida, cuando no tuvieran que pelear sabiendo que estaban destinados a morir.

Tal vez en otra vida podrían decirse todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, podrían dormir sin preocupaciones envueltos por la calidez del cuerpo contrario y despertar en la misma cama sin miedo a que ese sea el último día de sus vidas…

Tal vez en otra vida podrían estar juntos y saciar a besos la necesidad del otro que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo conteniendo.

Tal vez en otra vida no habría distancias entre ellos, y podrían disfrutar la felicidad que les había sido negada. Y podrían amarse libremente…

 _Tal vez en otra vida, pero en ésta no._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sólo como aclaración, aunque al final no terminaron juntos, esto no es un Eruri frustrado pues ellos se aman aunque no estén juntos.

Nunca había escrito una historia donde no terminaran juntos o fueran pareja, pero quería plasmar ese sentimiento de no ser correspondido por la persona amada o de no poder corresponder el sentimiento, espero haberlo logrado.

Sé que este es un one-shot, pero quizás escriba un epílogo después, ahora por cuestiones de tiempo lo dejaré hasta aquí. Gracias por leer.


End file.
